Divergent High
by Dauntlessridinghorses
Summary: All the Divergent characters at high school!
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is set in the present. Fourtris in future chapters. Thanks.**

'Beep Beep.'

I woke with a start, my eyelids drooping. The annoying beep of my alarm had awoken me thankfully, I didn't want to be late for my first day at my new school.

'Beep Beep.'

Groaning I slip out of bed to turn off my buzzing alarm.

"First day of our new school Beatrice." I suddenly hear my brother, Caleb, say from outside my closed door. "Now hurry up, I don't want to be late." He says, his footsteps fading into the distance.

I sigh heavily. My brother Caleb has always been a nerd, especially at our old school. We used to attend a posh boarding school, and I hated it. I hated the strict teachers, the high expectations, all the mean girls and boys there and I especially hated being away from our parents. It's not like it's much different now anyway. Caleb and I have always been A grade students, so our parents still expect good marks from us, or from me at least. We all know Caleb will always be an A grade student, being the nerd he is. It also never feels any different since our parents are practically never home, with my dad having a high end government job and my mum being a highly paid actor, so they are never home anyway. Other then our parents never being around there were perks to their jobs. For one we owned this beautiful house. Our house was huge, with six bedrooms, each with an adjoined bathroom. There was also three separate bathrooms, three living spaces, obviously a kitchen, a huge green backyard for whenever I wanted to play sports and a pool with a pool house. I sit on my bed, deep in thought when I hear Caleb walk up the stairs.

"Seriously Beatrice, we have only got an hour left until school starts." I hear Caleb whine as he walks past my bedroom, only to find the door still shut and the shower not running.

I moan loudly in protest and step into my bathroom. After stripping off and giving the tap a quick turn, hot water comes gushing out onto my waiting hand.

"The perfect temperature." I say, sliding the shower screen behind me as I step into the cascade of water.

After showering I blow dry my hair and brush it through, then turn to open my closet. I rummage through my clothes for a while and then I decide on a tight, plain black tank top, black skinny jeans and my combat boots. Nothing too fancy, yet nothing too tacky. Leaving my hair out I skip out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen to find Caleb sitting at the breakfast table with our butler asking him what he would like for breakfast. I roll my eyes, walking away from the sight. Honestly I hate being waited on. I hate when people do things for me. Like for instance, getting food, not exactly the hardest thing to do.

"Miss Prior allow me to get you your breakfast." I hear somebody say, soon realising it was the butler.

I sigh.

"Please, let me do it." I say opening the fridge.

The butler, that I don't even know the name of, walks away muttering something about how it is his job to wait on me. Scowling I grab some toast and shove it into my mouth.

"Caleb I'm leaving now!" I yell out as I grab my bag from the hallway and make my way towards the front door.

"But Beatrice, Sid said that he would drive us." I hear Caleb reply from the kitchen.

'So that's the butler's name.' I think to myself. I shake my head and before Caleb could protest, rush out the door. The cool air from outside rushes to meet me as I shut the front door behind me. Snow covers the front lawn and the roads around us, snow is everywhere. I frown slightly before setting off down the driveway and onto the footpath. My breath comes out in a foggy puff as I walk. Giggling to myself I watch my breaths disappear into thin air. Hugging my body I continue to walk down the steep road, towards the school. I have to admit it is freezing. I really should of taken the car. My whole body shivers from the cold air, making me probably look like an excited chihuahua. School is only maybe two kilometres away, which isn't that far. Scurrying through the snow I make my way towards my new school.

(Page***Break)

"Hello, I'm Mrs Jennings. Now are you Miss Beatrice Prior?" A friendly looking lady says.

I'm in the front office at my new school, Chicago Grammar. When I got to school I realised I was almost forty-five minutes early, even Caleb wasn't there yet, and he always gets to school early. Eventually I figured out where everything was and made my way over to the office.

"Yes I am in fact." I say to Mrs Jennings, wearing a fake smile on my face.

"Lovely, now see that young lady over there." She says pointing towards a girl who was talking to a teacher. "She's going to show you around for a bit of the day. So here's your first day package and I hope you have a nice day." Mrs Jennings says, waving me over towards the girl and turning back towards her computer screen.

"Uh, hi. I'm Beatrice, I'm new here and I was told you were supposed to show me around." I say nervously once I approach the girl.

The girl, who was I think my age, had short black hair and was only a bit taller then me, but I'm quite short so nobody's is ever smaller then I am.

"Hi I'm Christina. Nice to meet you Bea...Tris." She said reaching her hand out for me to shake.

"Tris?" I question, cocking my head to the side.

"Yes, Tris. Beatrice sounds too formal." She says.

"Well I'll call you Chris then, Christina sounds to formal." I say, mocking the tone of her voice.

'Good job Beatrice, way to make new friends.' I think to myself. Christina just laughs and takes a sheet of paper from my hands.

"Hey, you are in Dauntless, like me." She says before handing the sheet of paper back to me.

"Dauntless?" I ask.

"Yes Dauntless. You see here at Chicago Grammar we have five houses. Dauntless, who helps with all the sports related stuff, Abnegation, who is in charge of charity work, Candor who hosts all the English, Math, Debating competitions, Erudite, who handles how things are run and Amity, who handle all the plants and livestock." Christina says, looking at her nails.

I nod.

"So anyway your Dauntless, I think you'll fit in with us." Christina says turning towards the office door.

"Whatever you say, Chris."

**Hi everybody (or whoever reads this), as you all know this is my first fanfic. It's not really that good but I thought I may as well post it to see what people think. So if you read this it would be good if you review (no harsh comments please). Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't update yet but I promise you will have at least one or maybe two new chapters by next Tuesday. I am sadly going away for Easter and won't have wifi. :( Hope you have a great Easter! I'll have a new chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 2-actual

**Hi everyone, I can post the second chapter because I stole my cousins 3G. Thanks for all the reviews, they inspire me to post more. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Ever so slowly the school begins to fill up with students. Some of the students are tall and muscly year twelves, whilst others are short and scrawny year sevens. Though I was about to start year ten I probably fitted into the short and scrawny category. I was slim and short with no curves or softness to my body. I had sharp features that I thought made me look like a walking and talking scarecrow, but Christina had already complimented me on my intriguing features, which surprised me a lot. Christina on the other hand was average size with a very pretty face. She obviously had a great sense of fashion judging from what she was wearing and was great with makeup. I was honestly jealous of all the girls I had seen so far. They all had nice round body frames and pretty facial features, nothing at all like me. I sighed.

"What's up?" Christina asks as we enter the hallway.

"Do you think I'll fit in here, all the other girls are so, pretty compared to me." I say embarrassed.

Christina scowls and shakes her head.

"Of course you won't fit in." She starts.

I frown.

"All of the girls around here wear skirts that are too short and flirt with every boy within their reach, I wouldn't really want to fit in with them." She finishes, glancing at me for confirmation.

"Alright." I say.

We continue to walk through the busy hallways for a bit before we reach the year ten locker bay.

"What's your locker number?" Christina asks me.

I quickly fumble with my first day package before grabbing out my locker number and code.

"Locker 54." I say.

"You are over there." She says pointing towards a row of lockers. "I'm locker 72 so I guess I'll meet you in our fist class." Christina says before walking off.

I wave goodbye and begin to make my way towards my apparent locker.

"Locker 49,50,51,52,53 and 54." I say out loud as I find my locker.

I quickly studied my locker code before imputing it into my lock. I realised that after a few attempts of trying to open my locker it was jammed. Scowling I used all my strength to open the locker's door.

"Ouch!" I hear someone yell out from the other side of the locker.

I winced, knowing that I was probably the one that hit the person on the other side.

"I'm so sorry." I say whilst closing my locker to see the person I hit.

Suddenly I found myself looking into a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"Uh, um, it's alright. It didn't hurt much anyway." A guy said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

The guy standing before me was quite tall and had very well defined muscles that showed through his shirt. He had short black-brown hair and as I noticed earlier, deep blue eyes. 'I wonder what he doing in the year ten area, he looks like a year twelve.' I think to myself before noticing that we were staring at each other.

"I'm Tris." I blurt out, my words quite uncoordinated.

'Great first impression Beatrice.' I think to myself.

"I'm Four." He says whilst taking his hand off the back of his neck.

"Four, are you a year twelve?" I ask suddenly.

"Haha, no I am not. I'm only I'm year ten." He says with a nervous laugh.

I nod and open my locker once again.

"Sorry again for hitting you in the head with my locker." I say as I put some books in my locker.

"It's alright, I hit myself in the head with my locker door sometimes too." He says while opening the locker next to me.

'Locker buddies, I can deal with that.' I think to myself once I had gotten all my books out and put my bag in my locker.

I quickly close my locker and lock it shut.

"Um nice meeting you Four." I say with a wave as I walk off.

"Bye Tris." I hear him say.

I open my schedule and find out what my first class is. 'Science, my favourite.' I think to myself sarcastically as I walk down towards the science rooms. As I walk in the door I spot Christina at a table with another guy. The guy she was with had tanned skin and brown hair. He had a really white smile, dark eyes and a loud laugh. I make my way over towards them and set my books down.

"Oh hey Tris, this is Uriah." Christina says, gesturing towards the guy next to her.

"Hi Tris nice to meet you." The guy, Uriah, says, standing up to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you too." I say smiling in return.

Our teacher, Mr Lyins as Christina told me, comes into the classroom as soon as the first bell had gone to begin our lesson. The class went by slowly with us all learning about the history of science. Christina seemed quite interested in the lesson while Uriah and I kept on getting distracted.

"Psssst, Tris." Uriah whispers, poking me in my side.

"Yes?" I whisper back.

He passes me a note and leans back in his chair, obviously interested to see what the note says. I open the note cautiously and my eyes scan the paper.

'Hey Tris,' It reads. 'There's a party at my friends house on Wednesday night. Just wondering would you like to attend? You can bring your friend. Uriah is the hosts brother. -Four.'

I smile and quickly flip the note over. I grab out my pen and begin writing a reply.

'Hey Four, of course I would like to come. It would be a good opportunity to get to know everyone. I didn't know you were in this class. -Tris.'

I scrunch up the note and pass it over to Uriah.

"Tell everyone to pass it back." I whisper.

Uriah nods and passes it down the rows of students. I scan the room full of students and finally see the back of Four's head. Smiling I grab a rubber and throw it at the back of his head. He turns around suddenly with a look of anger on his face.

"Four." I whisper, waving my hand slightly.

His eyes dart towards me and soften.

"Hey." He mouths.

I smile and look down at my textbook. Looking back at him I realise he has got the note. He reads it quickly and writes something down. I wait until Uriah passes another note back to me and I open it quickly.

'Cool, yeah obviously I'm in this class. Can I walk with you after class?' The note says.

I look up and see Four watching me and smile. Nodding I turn gaze back to the board. Class goes on for a bit more before the bell goes.

"Only three more classes left." Christina says as she gets up out if her seat.

I smile and gather my books up.

"Hey Chris, I'll meet you in the cafeteria for break in a sec, I promised Four I would speak to him." I say just as I was going to walk out the door.

"Oh my god, Four! He is the cutest guy in year ten!" Christina squeals, grabbing me by my arms.

"It's only Four." I say slowly.

Christina gasps.

"So is he the one who you were passing notes to?" She says with a sniffled laugh.

My cheeks suddenly heat up and I look away from Christina. She laughs and lets go of my arms.

"Have fun with Four." She says as she stalks out of the room, laughing the whole way.

I frown slightly before making my way towards the door. As I walk out the door I feel a hand grab my arm. 'Why is everybody grabbing my arms?' I think as the hand pulls me around.

"Four." I squeak out as I see the face of the person that grabbed me.

He laughs and lets go of my arm.

"You promised you would walk with me." He says pouting.

I smile and begin to walk ahead of him.

"Hurry up then slow poke." I call out to him as I walk ahead.

I hear him scramble up beside me and then slow his pace.

"So." He says.

"So." I reply looking up at him.

"You've got really pretty eyes." He says suddenly.

My cheeks heat up very quickly and I look away from him.

"They're alright." I say, still looking away.

He laughs and bumps his shoulder into mine. I smirk and look up at him.

"Getting a bit friendly there Four, we only met maybe two hours ago." I say smiling up at him.

"I guess it's because you're just so approachable." He says with a straight face.

We continue to walk slowly until we reach the locker bay. Trying to remember my code I put the numbers into the lock.

"Score!" I say out loud.

"What?" Four says loudly.

"Oh nothing." I say once I realised I had said 'score' out loud.

I open my locker and quickly thrust my books inside. Grabbing some money I shut my locker and begin to walk away.

"Tris wait up." I hear someone yell out.

I turn on my heels and see Four running towards me.

"Sorry Four, do you want to come to the cafeteria with me?" I ask feeling guilty.

"It's alright, I wanted you to meet Uriah's brother and my friend Zeke. He is the one hosting the party on Wednesday." Four replies once he caught up with me.

I nod and smile as we continue to walk towards the cafeteria, Four and I, together.

**Was this a good chapter? Review and tell me. If anyone has requests or suggestions they are welcomed with open arms. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for the supportive updates! The more reviews I get the more I want to update. :) Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"Zeke!" Four yelled as we entered the cafeteria.

I covered my ears as Four yelled, almost bursting my eardrums in the process. All of a sudden a guy stood up on a table and yelled out.

"Four!" The guy yelled.

The guy on the table looked awfully a lot like Uriah. The same tanned skin and white smile, just with a bit lighter hair. Everyone laughed at him as he got down off the table and started making his way towards Four and I.

"That's Zeke, party guy." Four whispers down into my ear.

I nod and watch as Zeke advances towards us.

"Hey hey Four. Oh, who's this cutie?" Zeke asks once he had reached us.

I look down and blushed, making my hair fall over my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Four glare at Zeke. 'What's that all about?'

"This, is Tris." Four says, stepping a little closer to me.

I roll my eyes. 'He's like he is acting like a protective older brother.' I think to myself.

"Well as you might already know I'm Zeke. Lovely to meet you." Zeke says whilst reaching down to kiss my hand.

I blush yet again as Zeke releases my hand.

"I'll be right back Tris, I'll get you a snack if you'd like." Four says, putting his hand on my lower back.

I suddenly tense up as I feel his hand rest on my back.

"Uh, um yeah that would be good. Thanks." I say as he walks off.

As his hand leaves my back I immediately miss his warm touch. Sighing I turn back towards Zeke.

"You'll be there on Wednesday night, right Tris?" Zeke asks, the smile still playing on his lips.

"I guess I can fit it into my busy schedule." I say smirking.

Zeke smiles and punches my shoulder.

"Of course, a pretty girl like you must have a zillion dates. How do you fit everything in?" Zeke says, glancing away for a fraction of a second.

"Very funny, I have actually never been on a date or had a boyfriend." I say blushing.

Zeke stares at me, his eyes almost bulging out of his head.

"Never had a boyfriend, wow." He says.

I laugh and punch his shoulder.

"Sorry Tris, this was a good conversation but I have got to go." Zeke says jumping on the spot.

"Bye." I say slowly.

Zeke turns on his heels and walks away quite quickly, which confused me. I shrug and turn back around to try and find Four or Christina. As I turn I see Four walking towards me with two chocolate chip muffins in his hand.

"Hey Four, thanks for the muffin. That's really nice of you." I say taking my muffin from his hand and taking a bite.

"No problem Tris. So anyway how was Zeke?" Fours says, moving to a nearby table.

"He was really nice, I'd love to get to know him." I say while taking another bite from my muffin.

Four nodded and took a bite from his muffin. I swear he wasn't very happy.

"What's wrong?" I ask inching closer to Four.

"Nothing's wrong Tris." Four says looking behind me.

"I'm not an idiot Four, I know something's up." I say getting a bit annoyed.

Four sighed and waved his hands.

"Don't worry about it Tris, I've got to go anyway." Four says.

I scowl and just as Four begins to walk off I grab his hand.

"Four what's." I begin.

He gives me a pleading look and slips his hand from mine.

"Whatever." I finish, letting him walk off.

(Page***Break)

After break is over I go back towards my locker. No Four. I sigh heavily and unlock my locker. The next three classes and lunch were uneventful. At lunch I sat with Christina, Uriah and their friends. After meeting everyone I chose a few that I thought I would get along with, which was a girl named Marlene, Lynn and Shauna. I also became friends with Christina's boyfriend Will.

"Welcome to the gang Tris." Were Uriah's exact words.

As my forth and final period had finished I was beat. I didn't have this period with any of my friends and was beginning to get lonely. Just as I was about to to find Caleb I heard my cellphone ring.

"Hello?" I say once I had picked up.

"Good Tris, hurry it's Four. We're in the gym, hurry." Christina yells into the phone quickly before hanging up.

Suddenly I panicked. 'Four was hurt!? Why did I care so much, I only met him this morning? Do I like him? I've only known him for a day though I can't like him.' A million thoughts rushed through my head as I sprinted towards the gym. I ran into the gym and full speed and came face to face with someone on the ground and Christina huddled over the body. 'Four!'

**Thanks for reading, sorry it's so short. Review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I am so so sorry I haven't updated in a while, please forgive me. I wanted to say thank you to all those people that reviewed! You literally made my day. I tried to write this chapter in Four's POV and I felt like I almost connected with the character. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Four's POV:

"Ugh, I messed everything up." I scolded myself as I walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Tris all alone.

I had the next two classes until lunch with her and she was probably not going to talk to me. It's not that I didn't want to tell her what's wrong, it's just that it's stupid. 'But maybe she will understand.' I think to myself. Tris was unlike any girl I had ever met. For one she was beautiful. She didn't have the curves and model features that all the other girls had, but she was beautiful. Her blue-grey eyes demanded attention and she seemed to glow. Her perfect blonde hair swept across her shoulders and often fell across her face when she was embarrassed. I thought she was adorable, but unfortunately so did others. When I left to get Tris her muffin I noticed Zeke and her talking. Of course I wanted them to get along since Zeke was my best friend, but I didn't want them to get along that much. Zeke seemed to be flirting with her and she seemed to be enjoying it. I gave Zeke a death glare as I was walking back towards them and he ran off, looking pretty nervous. 'Hoepfully I scared him off.' Was my only thought as I neared Tris. After she told me what she thought of Zeke I got a bit more upset. She then asked me what's wrong and I walked off. Idiot.

"She probably hates me now." I said once I had thought everything over.

I walked into the gym and grabbed out a basket ball. As I started to shoot I heard someone's footsteps.

"Four?" The voice said.

I turned around and saw Zeke standing in the gym's doorway.

"What do you want Zeke?" I ask going back to shooting.

"Nothing much Four." Zeke says, walking closer towards me.

I groan turn to face him once again.

"If you don't have anything to say, go away." I say, staring into Zeke's eyes.

He grins playfully and opens his mouth to speak.

"It's about this girl." He beings.

'There goes my chance with Tris.' I think to myself.

"Yes?" I say to Zeke, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice.

Zeke looks down at his feet and shuffles about. I roll my eyes as a begin to get impatient with my friend.

"I kind of like, Shauna." Zeke says, his cheeks turning red and his voice going soft.

My eyes go wide and a grin spreads across my face.

"Shauna!? Wow, ask her out dude." I laugh.

Zeke looks up at me and smiles.

"Thanks Four. I'm going to go see Shauna, see you later." Zeke says, walking out of the gym, slamming the door behind him.

I chucked to myself slightly as I turned back towards the basketball ring. 'One, two, three.' I counted myself off in my head as I threw the ball. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my lower back and upper legs.

"Hey!" I yelled out as I felt someone hit my shoulders.

Turning on my heels to face my attackers I felt skin make contact on my face. Stumbling backwards I felt hot blood rush down from my nose. Flailing my arms around my eyes searched for my attackers. Sensing that they were behind me I began to turn 180 degrees. A sudden jolt of pain in the back of my head slowed me. Black spots clouded my vision and my mind felt weird. I could feel myself fall down into my knees and then I got hit again, pushing my down so I laid flat on my stomach.

"Not so tough now, are you Four?" I heard someone taunt me.

The voice was husky and muffled but obviously from a male. I couldn't make out my attackers, or anything for that matter. The feeling of fists and feet slamming into my sides overwhelmed me with pain and I yelled out. I could hear my attackers laughing quite loudly, my ears drumming with every little sound. I felt a sudden sting as a hand slapped me across my cheeks, probably leaving a dark purple bruise.

"Next time don't fall for a girl you just met!" I heard another voice say.

A foot then slammed into the side of my head and my gaze faulted. The thumping of my heart filled my ears and my vision went black.

"I must have been knocked out." I try to whisper to myself, only nobody could hear me.

Where I was standing was horrible. It was like being in a big empty room, only you couldn't see or hear anyone. I could feel my body lying down in some dark floorboards, obviously the floor of the gym. I could still feel the pain but it had dulled a bit, I felt a little better. As I lay I felt my body was left alone, my attackers had left. I could faintly hear their soft footsteps as they ran away from my hurt body in the polished gym floor, sobbing in agony. I could feel warm tears dotting my cheeks as I lay there, for what felt like infinity. Suddenly I heard dull noises. Voices!

A soft hand touched my shoulders and spoke to me, softly. I could tell it was Christina. I could feel her small hands on my body as she wiped away warm liquid, blood. Words suddenly filled my ears, voices that sounded like music notes. I could just make out the voice and lay there in peace thinking about it. That sweet bird like tone, surprisingly deep but at the same time beautiful. I could makes it some of the words now, the air around me becoming lighter. It was like I was waking up from a long sleep, all groggy and my eyes tired. The tone of one of the voices sounded worried and the voice became raised. I could tell it was Tris. She sounded worried, her voice cracking and sounding like she was going to cry. I could hear Christina's frantic pleas to Tris telling her to calm downs. But she didn't. I could feel a warm arm wrapped around my torso and I was lifted off of the floor. The grip I was in wasn't very strong and again I could tell it was Tris. Warm drops of water fell onto my face and rolled down my face. Tears, Tris's tears. Why was she crying though? I heard faint footsteps fading away. Probably Christina. Tris's warm hands wrapped tightly around my left hand and she squeezed it. Once, twice and again. I'm guessing I have probably been knocked out, thanks to those idiotic people that beat me up. Is this what being knocked out feels like? Well obviously since I have been knocked out. It felt like I was sleeping, yet I could hear and think.

"I won't remember anything when I awake." I say to myself, my voice echoing.

I lay there. Tris's warm embrace never leaving me. I didn't think that she would stay with me so long, we only met today. In our relationship I need to remember to take things slow, not rush things. But what did that guy say before I passed out? Something about not falling for girls I just met. I wasn't falling for Tris anyway. I was just, starting to take a liking to her, a lot. My thoughts suddenly became groggy and I could no longer hear Tris's heavy breathing. I attempted to smile to myself as I drifted off.

Tris's POV:

I waited as Christina left to get help, Four's head in my lap. Tear stains covered my cheeks and my eyes strung from all my crying. It felt like Christina had been gone for an eternity even though it had really only been a couple of minutes, but I was already feeling like I would be sick. Four's body was practically blue and purple. His right eye was swollen shut and his ruffled, brown hair hung over his left eye. He had a huge gash down his side and was loosing blood, fast. I had already taken off my jacket and pressed it against his side like I always saw people do on t.v. I could feel tears brimming at the corners of my eyes as I looked down at him. I had to admit he looked peaceful though. Like he was sleeping, well really he was sleeping, just not because of a peaceful reason.

"Who could of done this to you?" I say out loud as I touched Four's forehead.

I continue to stare at Four's chest, always making sure it was moving. After a while I could hear footsteps approaching me, help was here.

"Tris! We're here." Christina yelled out as she came running into the gym, followed by paramedics and teachers.

I cried out and took Four's head off of my lap and laid it carefully on the gym floor. Christina ran over to me and embraced me tightly, her head resting on my shoulder.

"He will be alright Tris." Christina said as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

I have her a half smile and nodded, looking over my shoulder to see the paramedics lifting Four onto a stretcher. The teachers had their hands placed over their mouths and watched through worried eyes and the paramedics carried Four out from the gym.

"Tris?" I heard Christina say.

I looked at her.

"The paramedics said on our way here that they wanted to talk it you." She said, letting go of my shoulders.

I nod slightly and turn to see that the paramedics had taken Four outside, but one had stayed behind to talk to me. I approached the paramedic slowly, realising that it was a girl. I trust out my hand for her to shake and she accepted it.

"I suspect that you're Beatrice Prior?" She said.

I nod.

"Don't worry your friend is going to be alright, I'm Tori. I just wanted to ask you if you knew what had happened to Four?" Tori said, standing with her hand on her hips.

"I ran in here to find Christina next to Four who was laying on the ground, bleeding. That's all I know." I reply.

Tori nods and readjusts her posture.

"I just wanted to let you know that your friend did loose a lot of blood and might take some time to recover." Tori says as she began to walk off.

"Thank you!" I call after Tori.

I stand there for a few minutes taking it all in. Hopefully Four will be back at school by the end of the week. Probably not. He supposedly lost quite a lot of blood and would take some time to heal, and in my language some time, means practically thousands of years. How can I survive thousands of years without Four!? 'Did I actually just think that?' I think to myself. Apparently yes.

"Tris we can go home now." I hear Christina say from behind me.

I turn in my heels so I could see Christina clearly. Her short black hair was a little out of place and her eyes were red. I felt guilty. If I felt bad I can not imagine what Christina feels. She has probably known Four since the start of secondary school and I have only known him for a day, I can't imagine how upset she is.

"Are you alright?" I ask her as we begin to walk out of the gym.

"Yeah, I guess I'm alright. Just a bit worried about Four. We weren't the closest of friends but we were still friends, I just hope he will be okay." Christina said as we neared our locker bay.

"Yeah I get how you feel, I need to grab my bag. See you tomorrow Chris." I say giving Christina a short wave.

"See you tomorrow Tris." Christina replies as she walks off.

I quickly open my locker and grab out my bag. I walk quickly down the halls towards the front office and out the door. Cool air rushed to meet me as I slammed the door behind me as I picked up my pace and ran out of the school. As I ran down the streets towards my door I heard loud footsteps behind me. Coming to a sudden halt I began to turn around to see who was behind me.

"Hi Tris."

I gasped.

**Thanks for reading! Remember to write reviews because next chapter I will be mentioning three people that wrote my favourite reviews! I promise next time I will update faster, promise. My attempt at a cliffhanger. Thanks.**


	6. Authors Note: Please read!

**Hi everyone, I am currently writing chapter six just to let you guys just wanted to say would any of you be able to follow my new Instagram I made today? And also I want to write a one-shot but have no ideas what to write, please give me ideas! Thanks**

**instagram= dauntlesspineapple **

**:)**


	7. Chapter IDK

**Hi everyone. I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated earlier. I tried to update a few days ago but couldn't log in. :( Before you read this I just wanted to say that I know that this chapter may be a little bit bad (I had MAJOR writers block) and may be a bit rushed towards the end. So I apologise for that. I JUST WANTED TO SAY A BIG THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND CHRISTINE! She really motivated me to get this chapter up. I hope you enjoy.**

I know that voice! I remember it. But who does it belong to? I slowly turn around and my eyes widen. Al!?

"Al!?" I say, my hand over my chest.

"Um, hi Tris." He says.

I look him up and down. Same floppy brown hair, same huge build, he was really the same as he was when I last saw him. I frowned. Al, was one of my best friends at my old school. We would literally do everything together, we would tell each other our secrets and we always had fun around each other. With Al I felt like I could just be me. My last year at my old school was a really good year for me, sports wise. I was winning practically everything, but that came with a price. I noticed that Al started to get jealous when I started winning, then one day, BAM! Al and his friend, Peter tied me up and started beating me so I couldn't be in any sporting events anymore. There was only one flaw in their plan though. At the start they were wearing masks to hide their faces, but when they grabbed me I yanked one of their marks off, revealing none other then Al. Afterwards I avoided Al for almost a whole year anhasn't talked to him since, well, until now. I stared at him.

"Wha, what are you doing here?" I ask, a stutter in my voice.

Al moves his right hand to the back of his neck and begins rubbing in a circular motion. I couldn't help but think of Four. The way that he rubbed his neck the first time we talked, the embarrassed look in his face. I smiled slightly to myself and sighed. Hopefully Al doesn't notice I did that.

"Well I thought that, you know, we could talk." Al said whilst avoiding my gaze.

What? How could of Al known that I was here? I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"And how did you know that I moved to this school?" I asked, putting extra emphasis on the word 'this'.

"My friend Will told me." He said like it was the most simple thing in the world.

My confusion turned to upright rage in less then a second.

"WILL TOLD YOU!?" I screamed at Al.

Al's small eyes widened and he took a step back. I looked down and noticed that in my rage I had narrowed the space between us.

"Uh, yes." Al said quietly.

I softened my face and looked down.

"Sorry."

Al looked down at me.

"Tris, there is something we need to talk about." Al said.

I nodded and began walking towards my house. Al followed me. Silence filled the air as we walked through a dense patch of trees and onto a bridge. Cars of all sizes zoomed past us at fast speeds, making my hair whip into my face, stinging my eyes. Al suddenly grabbed my arm lightly. I turned around to face him.

"Al, I just wanted to say..." I began, but didn't get to finish.

"Tris, you don't need to say anything. I know that what I did was incredibly wrong and I would do anything to take it back. We were best friends and I hurt you." Al interrupted me.

I studied Al's face for a few moments before answering him. His face was a pale colour, like it always was, and I swore his eyes were about to overflow with tears. His cheeks were a light colour of red and he couldn't make his gaze meet mine. I touched his chin lightly so he was looking straight at me.

"Al, I forgive you, you know." I say with a smile.

Al's eyes suddenly light up and his posture changes. I suddenly feel his strong arms wrap around my small frame in a big bear hug.

"Thank you, Tris. I'm so sorry." I could hear him whispering over and over again.

I squeezed myself out from his grasp. Al looked down at the ground, embarrassed. I smiled slightly at him and stood looking down at the rushing river beneath the bridge we were on. I felt Al touch my cheek lightly.

"Tris." I heard him say, his voice soft.

I moved my head so I was square on with him. Suddenly Al closed his eyes and moved his face closer to mine. 'Oh no! He's trying to kiss me!' I screamed inside my head. Al"/ face got closer and closer until we were about a centimetre from each other. Al's warm breath ran down my neck as he came closer still. Just as Al's lips were about to make contact with mine a loud honk sounded behind us. Al threw his head back.

"Tris!" I heard someone yell.

"Four." I whispered under my breath.

Four!? I turned quickly around on my heels to see Four's car beside us.

"Oh my goodness! Four." I shrieked, running to the side of Four's car.

He smiled up at me.

"How come you're out from the hospital?" I ask, my breaths ragged.

"Come on, Tris. I was only punched a few times." Four replied as he let out at loud breath.

I scrunched up my nose and tried to look as serious as possible.

"Seriously, Four? You were literally knocked out cold. How come you aren't hurting all over?" I say as I throw my hands into the air.

Suddenly I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. Four looked behind me and spotted Al. Although he probably would of seen him earlier.

"Tris, babe, we'd better get going." Al said, his arms snaking around my waist.

In a matter of seconds I see Four's face turn from normal skin colour to pure red, pure rage.  
"Al, um, I'm not your 'babe'." I say to Al as if I'm talking to a three year old.

Al's arms retreat from my small waist and he moves up beside me.

"Well, Tris. It's not like you've got any other boyfriend." Al said shrugging his shoulders.

I look from Al to Four and suddenly I have a brilliant idea.

"Al." I say with a cough." Four, this guy, is my, uh, boyfriend." I say gesturing to Four.

I swear Al's eyes pop out of his head.

"B..b..boyfriend?" Al stutters.

I look at Four, a pleading look on my face. Four opens the passenger car door and clears his throat.

"Yes, Tris is my girlfriend. Is there any problem with that?" Four asks Al.

His voice sounds menacing, like he was going to rip Al to spreads if he came near me. If only that was true, if Four actually wanted me to be his girlfriend. 'What!?' I thought to myself suddenly. I can't believe I just said that, even if it was in my head. Four probably has a sting of girls just waiting for him to take them out. A girl like me would never make the cut.

"Tris?" I heard Four ask. "You alright there?"

I looked back towards where Al stood to see he had already began to walk off. I wonder what Four had said to him.

"Thank you." I say to Four, once I felt I could speak.

Four looked at me, his eyebrows knitted together.

"For what? Pretending to be your boyfriend? Believe me, it was my pleasure." Four said before motioning for me to get in his car.

'How do I know he's not going to kidnap me?' I ask myself.

Suddenly I hear Four snort.

"What!" I ask loudly.

Four had now pulled over and was literally hunched over in laughter.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked Four.

He nodded in response, still laughing. For some weird reason I loved the way he laughed. The way that the sound actually came from something that I did, the fact that he though that I was funny. And for some reason, I started laughing along with him. Soon enough we were both hunched over in laughter. Suddenly I heard Four let out a gasp. I looked over at him. Four had winced in pain and was holding his rib cage.

"Oh my goodness, Four, are you alright?" I ask.

"Don't..worry...about...me...Tris." Four replies in between breaths.

"Jeez, Four, you were just in hospital from being beat up and you're telling me not to worry about you." I say in an annoyed voice.

"Tris, it was only a few punches. It's not like I was going to be in hospital for days." Four says, raising his voice a little.

"Well you were only in there for like, two minutes! What's up with that!?" I say back.

"I didn't want to be in hospital, so once I regained consciousness I decided to run out of there." Four says.

"What about your car."

"I ran to the school to get it." He says with a shrug.

I huffed.

"This doesn't make any sense." I say under my breath so Four wouldn't hear me.

"Don't be an Erudite." Four mutters.

I guess he heard me.

"Well it doesn't! One moment you've been beaten up and you need to go to hospital and then the next moment you're saving me from having to kiss Al!" I yell at Four.

I see Four's jaw clench up as I say this, but his eyes stay on the road.  
"Are you going to answer me?" I ask, getting impatient.

He doesn't say anything, just clenches his jaw over and over again. I groan and face the window. It stays like this for the rest of the drive, almost like you could cut the tension with a knife. Suddenly the car stops and Four leans back into his chair. I look up to find that we're in the front of my house.

"Thanks." I say, getting out of the car.

Once again, Four doesn't say anything.

I sigh as I walk to my front door and knock. Caleb opens it.

"Where have you been Beatrice?" Caleb says as soon as he sees me.

I stare up at him and brush straight past him and up the stairs into my room. Chucking my bag onto the floor I jump onto my queen sized bed. Hopefully the next day will be better

**I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! Sorry if it was bad. I also wanted to thank EVERYBODY that left a review, it literally makes my day. I also love all the ideas that everyone's giving me. So I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review! Thanks.**

**ALSO PLEASE FOLLOW MY 'NEW' DIVERGENT ACCOUNT THAT I CO-OWN WITH CHRISTINE! Instagram- **


End file.
